


the canary and the hacker

by abbyscameron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, a laulicity collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: they were an unlikely pair; but somehow they just fit / unrelated oneshots/drabbles for Laurel/Felicity
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a flarrow femslash valentines week years ago. I just happen to find it in the depths of my tumblr and decided to start posting all the unrelated Laulicity oneshots/drabbles I have in one single place. To make it easier.

"Laurel, what did you do?" Felicity asks the woman who just walked through the front door of her apartment.

Laurel walks the short distance towards the kitchen idea to empty to contents of her arms onto the granite countertop. She steals a glance at the blonde on the couch with a blanket draped over her and shrugs. "I figured you could use some cheering up…I know I do."

"But what did you do?" Felicity asks again, raising an eyebrow and trying to peer around her to see the mess of bags sitting on her counter.

"I may have took a detour on my way over here," Laurel starts as she slowly makes her way over to the couch, making sure the bear she's holding behind her back stays hidden.

"Do I want to know what you have hidden behind you?" Felicity asks, watching as Laurel walks the short distance from the living room to couch and slowly eases herself into the cushion by Felicity's feet.

A smile appears on Laurel's face as she pulls the tiny bear holding a heart with the words _U R Kewl_ written on it.

"Really Laurel?" Felicity asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Laurel shrugs. "It's cute."

Felicity can't help but smile when Laurel holds the bear up to her face and makes the cutest puppy dog face. "Alright, fine but I still can't believe that you fell for those cheesy I love you Valentine's Day bears."

"It's adorable," Laurel defends, dropping the bear into her lap.

"Do I even want to know what else you bought?" Felicity asks, stealing a glance back at the counter. "I'm afraid that the insides of those bags look like cupid threw up."

Laurel pushes herself up from the couch as she tosses the bear into Felicity's lap. "I guess you're not going to get what else is in this bag."

"Those candy hearts with the cheesy sayings?" Felicity guesses.

Laurel stops in her walk back towards the counter to steal a glance at Felicity. "I guess you're not getting the candy then…Or get to laugh with me over these awful valentines movies."

"You can't take our tradition away from us," Felicity says, tucking a hair behind her ear and watching Laurel as she digs through the bags she brought over. "That's just rude."

Laurel lets out a laugh as she slips the DVD into the DVD player and leaves the rest of the movies in a stack next to the television. "I would never do that," she adds before handing Felicity the remote.

"I would think not."

Laurel playfully rolls her eyes as she walks to the kitchen for two spoons before walking back to Felicity, making sure to grab to two pints of ice cream from the counter. She hands one to Felicity before she settles into the spot next to her on the couch.

"And you got my favorite," Felicity says, taking the pint of mint chip and pulling the top off.

"Why would I forget it?" Laurel responds, placing her spoon in her rocky road. "This little traditions of ours wouldn't be the same without the ice cream, Felicity."

"That is true," Felicity agrees, settling herself into a more comfortable position on the couch and fixing the blanket around her lap.

Laurel presses play on the remote control and leans into the back of the couch, pulling her feet underneath her.

Felicity has grown accustomed to these cheesy, yet fun plans Laurel makes for almost every holiday – making sure that time is set aside for them even with their nightly activities protecting the city. And given everything that's happened with the shooting and her father, the league, Malcom and Thea, Felicity's perfectly okay with the normalcy of the activity.

"Thank you," Felicity says just as the movie starts playing.

"Anytime," Laurel easily responds. "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”IT’S 2AM AND I’M DRUNK AND I NEED SOME GODDAMN FRENCH FRIES RIGHT NOW SO OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR’ AU

Laurel groaned and rolled over in her bed, the pounding at her front door pulling her out of a deep sleep. She opened one eye and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The red light said it was 2am

She groaned again and shoved her face in the pillow.

_Who the fuck was banging on her door at 2 in the damn morning?_

She pushed aside the blankets and pushed herself reluctantly out of bed. She grabbed the tonfa she kept behind her headboard, just in case. She crept down her hallway and towards the front door.

“Come on, Laurel, I know you’re in there.”

A slurred and very familiar voice called through the wood.

“Felicity?” Laurel whispered to the night and sure enough when she looked through the peephole, the blond hacker stood on the other side.

“What the hell, Felicity,” Laurel snapped when she flung her front door open.

Felicity was slouched against the door frame, using it to hold her up, her high heels dangling from her fingers.

“I’m hungry and I want some french fries,” Felicity announced, struggling to push herself into a standing position.

Laurel raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands. “It’s two in the fucking morning, Felicity.”

Felicity just smiled. “What better time to have some?” Felicity seemed to just now notice the weapon in Laurel’s hand. “You weren’t going to attack me with that, were you?”

“I thought about it,” she responded before dropping it on the table in her entryway. She scoffed and decided in that moment to just help the obviously drunk woman.

She helped Felicity through the doorway before closing the door behind her.

“I think what you actually need is some sleep,” Laurel announced, locking the door behind her.

“But, french fries,” Felicity whined, sounding more and more like a child with each passing moment.

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Fine, if I find any french fries in my freezer, will you eat them and then go to bed.”

Felicity’s eyes lit up. “Yes!”

Laurel watched as Felicity stumbled further into Laurel’s living room and flopped down on the couch. “You really are a wonderful person, Laurel.

Laurel walked into her kitchen to get Felicity a glass of water. Laurel wished she had some pain medication because she knew Felicity was going to have a killer headache in the morning; but Laurel stopped keeping it on hand. Just in case.

Laurel walked back into her living room and saw Felicity passed out on the couch. Laurel just smiled and placed the cup of water on the coffee table. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the sleeping woman.


End file.
